


И пока смерть не разлучит нас

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только ты, я и лопата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И пока смерть не разлучит нас

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до 4х11 в то время, когда команда уже расположилась на станции метро, Машина еще выдает номера, а Самаритянин еще не стал такой занозой в заднице.

— Где вы, мистер Кевин Би-и-и-ивер? — заискивающе шепчет Рут и внимательно смотрит под ноги, не замедляя шага и подсвечивая фонариком все в радиусе пяти метров.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он откликнется, — ворчит Шоу и перекладывает лопату на правое плечо, не отставая от Рут. — Как ни крути, он все-таки чуточку «мертв».  
Рут замирает, оборачивается, светит ей фонариком куда-то в лоб, заставляя щуриться от яркого направленного света, и строит обиженное лицо:  
— В тебе нет ни капли фантазии, Сэм.  
— Как и желания смотреть каждую пятницу твои второсортные фильмы ужасов, от которых ты всего этого понахваталась.  
— Но ты же их все-таки смотришь, — парирует Рут и довольно улыбается, так, словно знает правильную комбинацию цифр в лотерее, обеспечивающую ей гарантированный джекпот.  
Шоу пристально смотрит на нее, быстро прикидывая в голове все варианты реакции Финча, если его хваленая «мисс Гроувз» получит легкое сотрясение от удара лопатой и рассечение над бровью, но потом делает глубокий вдох, призывая себе в помощь всё спокойствие и хрупкое здравомыслие, и кивает в правую сторону, куда ведет одна из наполовину заросших узких дорожек.  
— Иди давай.  
— Как скажешь, милая.

Они продолжают идти в тишине, лишь изредка нарушаемой глухими фоновыми звуками наполовину спящего города. Потому что на улице — первый час ночи, а прогулки по запутанным тропинкам заброшенных кладбищ, мимо надгробий разных форм и размеров — то еще удовольствие. Мистер Бивер, к слову, тоже как-то не торопится к ним навстречу.

***

Мистер Кевин Бивер в итоге оказался серой каменной плитой, вкопанной стоймя в землю где-то в северо-восточной части кладбища. Готический шрифт, наполовину стершийся от времени, служил, пожалуй, единственным его украшением помимо наполовину осыпавшихся пожухлых кустов. Рут совершенно безапелляционно оккупировала его как стул.  
— Что? Там внизу все равно никого нет.

Шоу фыркает и вонзает лопату в землю. Это будет чертовски длинная ночь.

***

И вот уже полчаса Шоу вынуждена терпеть Рут, которая беззаботно сидит на каменном «опознавательном знаке» мистера Бивера: периодически насвистывает мелодию из X-files и бесцельно качает ногами, отчего свет от фонаря начинает плясать из стороны в сторону, ничуть не облегчая поставленную Шоу задачу. Копать при свете — это одно; в темноте — другое; но при светошоу с амплитудой покачивающегося пьяного матроса это превращается в окончательный раздражающий ад. Когда Шоу уже собирается рявкнуть на свою «сокопательницу», чтобы та наконец успокоилась и хоть минуту посидела спокойно, Рут вдруг замирает. Шоу мгновенно забывает все, что хотела сказать, на автомате пригибается и тянется свободной рукой к кобуре пистолета.  
— У нас гости?  
Рут пару секунд молчит, встряхивает головой и продолжает вновь болтать ногами, словно ничего не произошло.  
— Ложная тревога. Но хорошо, что Она следит за периметром.  
Шоу выдыхает и расслабляется, вновь возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Она почти разочарована. Перспектива возможной перестрелки радует ее гораздо больше, нежели монотонное копание. Но удача, похоже, сегодня не на ее стороне.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе страшную историю? — Рут переводит луч фонаря так, чтобы он подсвечивал ее лицо снизу. — Однажды…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты светила туда, куда я копаю, — Шоу резко загоняет лопату в землю.  
— И тебе совсем не интересно, что стало с маленькой девочкой, которая забрела в черный-черный домик на кладбище?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Дорогой Кевин, — Рут опускает взгляд вниз, — она абсолютно не понимает всей прелести ночных вылазок.  
— Отвяжись от него — он даже здесь не похоронен, — Шоу крепче перехватывает рукоять лопаты, — Финч не мог сказать точнее, где копать?  
— Жесткий диск в кейсе тридцать на двадцать, где-то в полуметре от надгробия и примерно столько же в глубину. На пару метров глубже только пустой гроб. И я уже говорила, как эффектно ты смотришься в роли грабителя могил?  
Рут поигрывает бровями и ослепительно улыбается. Так, что Шоу хочется ей врезать, пересчитав кулаком все эти белые прекрасные зубы. Но единственное, что она может выдать — сдавленное рычание, потому что махать лопатой и вести словесные пикировки одновременно ей уже порядком надоело. Особенно, когда она знает, что на станции метро её, вероятно, ждет стейк, который задолжал ей Риз за то неудачное состязание по простреливанию коленных чашечек противников, когда они спасали очередной номер. Рут вскользь упомянула тогда что-то в духе: «Гимли», «Леголас» и «вы уже решили, кто из вас двоих гном?», но ни Шоу, ни Риз так ее и не поняли. Главное — стейк был выигран в честной упоительной борьбе.  
— Пф-ф-ф…  
— Слушай, мы должны когда-нибудь выбраться на пикник, — Рут мгновенно переключается, — барбекю, клетчатое покрывало и много еды. Никаких людей, номеров…  
Шоу игнорирует ее и ритмично продолжает перекидывать пласты земли.  
— Только ты, я… — на секунду задумывается и проверочно добавляет: — и Медведь?  
Шоу прерывает на секунду свое занятие и вопросительно поднимает правую бровь.  
— Я уже говорила, что там будет много еды? — заговорщически произносит Рут и, чуть помедлив, тише спрашивает: — Что?  
Шоу оценивающе смотрит на девушку, потом переводит взгляд на лопату, на кучу земли и, наконец, на вырытую яму.  
— Думаю, что если я еще чуть-чуть постараюсь, то одна назойливая психопатка туда явно поместится. Не пропадать же зря таким трудам. А Медведю скажу, что тебя сожрали барсуки, — с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица завершает Шоу. — Не хочешь составить компанию этому дурацкому Кевину?  
Рут смотрит на нее обвиняюще. Так, что ей позавидовал бы и Медведь. У Шоу даже мимолетно появилось предательское желание ее покормить.  
— Да ладно, — усмехается Шоу, замахивается в очередной раз лопатой и слышит глухой стук. — Ну, наконец-то.  
Рут без сожаления быстро спрыгивает с импровизированного каменного «стула», похоже, забыв, что буквально десяток минут назад вела увлеченные односторонние беседы с бедным Кевином, обеспечившим ее этим предметом псевдомебели, и встает на колени рядом с находкой. Осторожно разгребает рукой остатки земли, подсвечивая фонариком, и достает кейс. Придирчиво рассматривает его, но, похоже, остается абсолютно довольна результатом.  
— Кажется, это он.  
— Можно подумать, что много людей закапывают свои чемоданы на кладбище, — саркастично замечает Шоу.  
— Ты даже не представляешь сколько, Самин.  
Рут встает, отряхивает свободной рукой колени, потом скептически смотрит на испачканную после копания Шоу и вытаскивает у той из волос пучок сухой травы. Отбрасывает его куда-то в сторону и смотрит на «грозную разорительницу могил» почти с обожанием.  
— Я же говорю — очаровательна.  
Шоу хочет огрызнуться, но не успевает, потому что Рут вручает ей кейс и забирает лопату, меняя его у той на фонарик.  
— Я закопаю. А потом я предлагаю зайти за кофе.  
— И сэндвичем.  
— И сэндвичем. Только спрячем лопату.  
Стейк в метро может, наверное, еще часок подождать — он все равно, вероятно, уже остыл.  
— С этим, думаю, я могу смириться.  
— Представь только — ты, я и сэндвич, — мечтательно протягивает Рут, облокачиваясь на лопату.  
— Рут, у меня пистолет.  
— Смирись. Мы с тобой застряли, милая. Хочешь ты того или нет, но, поверь мне, мы будем вместе, как в последнем девизе ни разу не покойного Кевина Бивера: «И пока смерть не разлучит нас».

Рут методично и шустро закапывает яму, попутно насвистывая мелодию из Mission impossible, а Шоу садится на землю, ставит рядом с собой кейс и направляет фонарик на быстро заполняющуюся яму. Смотрит на Рут и понимает, что стремление накормить ее так никуда и не пропало, и, похоже, стейк сегодня придется делить на троих, а не только на себя и Медведя. Шоу прислоняется к надгробию, косится на буквы у самой кромки травы и тихо добавляет:  
— Может быть, он и прав.


End file.
